Let's go have a scary night
by moonsmile931
Summary: What happens when our favorite hero's meet with the nightmare of all nightmares. For the first time in a long time our hero's face a horrible fate, this is a story when sonic meets the worst of all the things that he has face on his all life.not yaoi


**Summary: What happens when our favorite hero's meet with the nightmare of all nightmares. For the first time in a long time our hero's face a horrible fate, this is a story when sonic meets the worst of all the things that he has face on his all life. Read the story and see who it is ;D WUUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.**

**I don't own any characters from sonic the hedgehog. Just in case there's defiantly a lot of occ.**

**I don't make myself responsible for any misspelling or grammar. I just did this out of boredom. (Waiting for inspiration to strike.) anyway Enjoy!**

**Happy late Halloween! =D**

…

* * *

><p>It was a dark and cloudy night and our heroes Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow where staying for the night at Tails house to have a sleepover. Obviously this was all Tails idea saying that friends should spend more time together now that has decided to lay low for a while after the last time he attempted to dominate the world.<p>

At first the three of them didn't agree with Tail's idea about having to have a sleepover at Tails house. There reasons they had was because it sounded to girly, or that they didn't have time for this kind of thing, or that he couldn't stand being near to such incompetent people like them.( Obviously this was shadow's of way to put that he couldn't stand them at all).

But when suddenly Sonic thought that instead of being a sleepover it could be like a scary movie night when each one of them brings their favorite scary movie and bring it so they could watch it all night. Knuckles and Shadow had agreed with the idea if it was going to be that way. But even though Tails had agreed to the idea as well. Deep inside of him he was screaming 'noooooooo please anything but that'. But still he just knob at Sonic when he asked him if it was okay to do that instead of his idea.

That was three days ago and in those three days Tails felt desperate. He didn't like scary movies at all. They usually gave him nightmares when he went to sleep. He remembers what happened when he first saw an R-rated movie. It was called Anaconda it gave him the scares that he woke up in the middle of the night screaming for about 4 weeks. He didn't want to go through over those terrible nights all over again.

Over this 3 days he had try to tell sonic that he didn't agreed with the idea but each time he sees Sonic's happy face he ends up backing away and here they are on a dark Friday night with gray looking clouds up in the sky almost making the night looked like something bad is going to happen.

Then there was a flash of lighting that strike in the sky almost illuminating the whole place with its light. Follow by a big sound of thunder after the lighting faded causing Tails to jump scare by the sudden noise. He was in the kitchen making popcorn for the movie along with some other sweets that the guys might like. (skipping the details here. takes too much work sorry ;p.)

When Tails was about to begin putting the snack into the leaving room. He heard a knock coming from his front door. 'Oh no, what I'm going to do now. There already here and I hadn't told sonic that I want to do something else than watch scary movies tonight.' Tails told himself. Already feeling that if he went along with this he was going to regret it.

Dropping anything that he was doing. He walks into his front door to open to whoever was knocking the door. When he open it Tails was relieve to see none other than his best friend Sonic. "what's up little buddy! Ready to have the best scary movie nights EVER!" Sonic said with excitement as he pass Tails. "Yeah about that…." Tails couldn't said anymore. He was afraid that if he told Sonic how he felt. Sonic might hated him for that.

Catching Sonic's attention he turns around too looked at Tails. "About what Tails? Is there something you want to say to me?" sonic said. Tails wanted to say that he didn't wanted to have a scary movie night to sonic. But something about the looked on Sonic's face stop him from doing so. "It's nothing really I just wanted to know if you wanted some hot sauce on the chilly dogs that I make tonigh." Said Tails trying to cover the thing up. Sonic look at Tails with a look that say that he didn't believe that's what he wanted to say but decided to ignore it. "Sure I like the sound of that. Let's get everything ready before Knuckles and Shadow get here." Sonic said while heading into the kitchen with Tails.

When they grab everything the needed the headed into the living room to find two figures already sitting on the sofa. "What's up Knuckles and Shadow I didn't knew you two where already here?" Sonic said while putting the drinks down. "We just got here. Shadow didn't want to walk all the way here so he used chaos control to bring us here." Knuckles said. Sonic looked at Shadow waiting for his respond. "I hate getting wet ok. So don't push it blue hedgehog." Shadow said with a looked that say make fun of me and I while beat you up.

"Sure, whatever you say shadow."Sonic said. "So what did you guys brought to see tonight?" He asked.

"I brought Final Destination 2. I just loved the way the drama is." Knuckles said while taking out the cd from his pocket.

"Oh please knuckles that movie doesn't compare to the one I brought Saw 7." Sonic said while smirking at Knuckles making him mad in the process.

"Well while you two argue about who's the best movie I'll say what I brought…. Actually I have no idea what it is I just buy it from a drug store on my way here." Shadow said.

"you bought that movie on a drug store?" Sonic asked to Shadow.

"Actually it was from a mysterious mask men. He told me that this movie over here has a curse on it." Shadow responded.

"What kind of curse?" Knuckle ask with curiosity.

"I don't know. I forgot to ask him what it did." Shadow mutter to himself. "So what did you bring Fox boy?" he ask Tails.

Tails nervously shifted a little seen all pair of eyes watching him to responded. "You probably won't like it." Tails finally said.

"Come on little buddy we are not going to make fun of you. Just tells us what movie did you bring." Sonic assured him. Tails said something quietly that nobody could hear except Shadow who burst out laughing his guts out on the floor carpet. "What was that Tails can you say it a little louder." Sonic ask again.

"I said I brought the vampire pony….." Tails said a little louder so everyone could hear him. Sonic stayed silence while Knuckles join Shadow on the carpet also laughing his guts out.

"Ok guys knock it off we all have our difference expectives on how to see scary things." Sonic said getting over his shock.

"Yeah…..of a vampire pony." Shadow said sounding like he was out of breath.

Sonic and Tails stood there for a few minutes until Knuckles and Shadow finally calm down from their laughing. "So witch one should we see first." Knuckles asked.

"let's to rock,paper,and scissors to decided which one would go first." Sonic said coming out with the idea and everyone agree. Standing on a circle with one of their hands in the middle they preparate. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" the four of them said together. Sonic decided to used paper while Knuckles used Rock. "Damn it I lost." He said causing Sonic to chuckle at his response put not soon after he lost when Tails hands came over in a shape of a scissor and cut his paper hand. "Not cool men, not cool." Sonic said while stepping out. The last ones left where Shadow and Tails. Since Tails had a scirros Shadows hand was in a form that had his big thumb in the air with another finger pointing and Tails while the others were close. Making it look like a shape of a gun. "Boom…you're dead."Shadow said.

Sonic was about to protest that he was cheating but when he saw shadow's hand coming closer to the gun in his pocket he decided to go along with it. "Ok so Shadow's movie goes first." He said as he put movie and went to sat with the rest of them that where already sitting in the sofa.

Pressing the button play the movie began to start. An image of red blood became running down on the screen. A strange laughter could be heard while the scary music played. The red blood soon got mixed with caramel cream color. Going up and slowly making a shape of a face. For the last minutes it went like that until finally the face was restored. It had no eyes, no mouth, nothing from behind. The part where he's eye brown where suppose to be got down into a mad emotion and the camera got closer into his mouth. Shifted it a little the face began to scream. "." At that a powerful lighting strikes down outside taking away the electricity from Tails house. A screaming that sounded like a little girl could be heard close to them. All pair of eyes turn to Tails that was still screaming directly into Sonic's ear while he hug him tight.

"Hey Tails it ok it was just lighting that cause the electricity to went out nothing to be scare about."Sonic said trying to relax Tails before he took away his hearing senses.

"Well this is unexpected." Shadow said.

"So what do we do now that the electricity is out?" Knuckle asked.

"Well it doesn't matter if the electricity is out we can still tell each other scary things. I'll start one time I went to Eggmans base-"sonic stop at his mid sentence when they heard a knock coming from the front door. "Where we expecting someone else tonight?" He asked and everybody shook their heads. Sonic quickly went his way into the front door and open it to see a large box on the floor. "What the hell?" he said as he picked up the box and step inside the house. "Hey guys someone just left this box outside the door." Sonic said as he enters into the living room it was a little brighter with all the candles that Tails put on around the area.

"Does it say from who it is from?" Knuckles ask while looking at the box.

"No it doesn't have anything that tells from who it is." Sonic responded to Knuckles.

"So what you're waiting for open it." Shadow said taking away the box from Sonic's hands and starts to rip out the cover.( I'm really scare about know. It's 3:03 a.m. in the morning and I'm the only one awake right now. ='( I'm soo scareeeed.) "Is this some kind of joke?"Shadow said angry as he look at the yellow box with an doll on it.(Again soo scare right know..) it had the words Good Guy printed all over it.

"A Good Guy dolls I thought does didn't exicst." Knuckles said to himself. Shadow was taking a good look inside of it the doll had red fluffy hair and blue eyes.(holy shit.) it was wearing a shirt with stripes of different color and blue jeans.(….omg…..) Shadow took a closer look into the dolls eyes until he swear that it just blinked at him. Taking by surprise Shadow drop the box as far a away as he could from him. "Holy shit mother fucker did that son of a bitch just blinked at me." Shadow said starteling everybody on the living room.

"Calm down Shadow I'm sure you just imagine things with being dark in here and all of that." Sonic said trying to calm Shadow down before he could take his gun out.

"Dark my ass Hedgehog I'm the ultimate life form my eyes are train to see in the dark. When I said I saw the blinking I saw."Shadow said mad.

"Sonic I think Shadow's right." Knuckles said taking the attention from both Sonic and Shadow.

"Why you say that?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles lifted the box that he pick up from the floor and turn it around to see that nothing was inside of it. "The box is empty." Knuckle responded while Sonic's eyes widened.

"You can be serious man. Do you expect me to believe that the doll just walk out of the box and ran off." Sonic said not sounding convincing about the situation.

"So what do you expect it happened hedgehog?" Shadow asked to Sonic.

"I don't know put surely not a walking doll." Sonic said making Shadow roll his eyes. A sound coming from the kitchen got the attention from the three of them. "That's probably Tails getting something from the kitchen." Sonic said while laughning.

"ummm…..Sonic I'm right here." Tails said he was standing behind sonic all this time.

"holy shit…"Sonic whisper. While they hear some footsteps walking around.

"Fuck it I'm out off here." Knuckles said walking out off of the living room.

"KNUCKLES WAIT!" Tails scream but it was too late when a small figure jump into Knuckles back stabbing him with a knife from the back making him fall down into the floor while the doll kept on stabbing him until he bleed to dead while it was laughing and knuckles was screaming for help.

Taking his gun out shadow shot at the doll in the chest making the doll fall off Knuckles and ran of. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT FUCKER!" THE DOLL scream as it ran away. Tails that was standing there was almost about to pee his pant from how scared he was. Running Sonic came to Knuckles to see if he was alive. "He's dead." Sonic said on a scary tune.

"What are we going to do now. There's a doll killer on the loose in this house and he wants to kill us. We might not know when he's going to make its next move." Shadow said trying to figure out what to do.

"Well let's just go somewhere safe until we can figure things out. " Sonic said as he started to walk out of the living room watching from every corner follow by shadow with Tails trailing on his back. They slowly walk up the stairs to the second floor so they could go to Tails room that was the most safeties place of the house.

Walking down the hall Shadow could't help put notice the water that was all over the floor. 'Did Tails forgot to clean his place up.' Looking up head him he could see the doll with an electronic device and drop it into the wet floor while laughing. 'Oh shit.' He thought has he push Sonic and Tails that didn't seem to notice out of the wet floor. Feeling the shook's of electricity Shadow fall down into the floor until his eyes lost his light.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." Tails scream while he watched how Shadow die slowly. Feeling a hand gripping around his arm Sonic turn around and starts to head his way down stairs again and head into the kitchen.

"Now listen to me Tails I need you to call down ok everything is going to be alright as long as we stayed silence ok." "but sonic-" "Are we clear I need you to stay silence so the doll couldn't finds us." "SONIC HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" "SON OF A BITCH." Sonic curse while trying to get the doll out off his back. He stumble back and started to run out of the kitchen as far away from Tails as he could. Tails stayed there putting his knees against his chest. He couldn't believe that everybody was dead. Knuckles was dead, Shadow was dead, and now Sonic was dead. See he knew that it was a bad idea to have a scary movie night. He had a feeling that something like this might happened. Seen a small shadow getting closer to him Tails rapidly started to back away while the doll walk forward closer to him. "Please don't kill me I haven't done anything to you to act like this." Tails said while he put his hands to cover his face. Then a few minutes of silence Tails stay like that. He was too scare to see if the doll was in front of him but he knew he had to look to check what was going on.

Taking away his hands from his eyes Tails sees the doll standing right in front of hi with his knife ready to stab him in. "DON'T FUCK WITH THE CHUCK." THE doll says has the knife came down and Tails scream his lungs out for a whole minute but never felt the pain coming.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN BELIVE HE TOTALLY FELL FOR IT." Said Knuckles as he enter the kitchen with Sonic and Shadow from behind.

"You should had to totally seen his face it was like this." Said Shadow as he imitated a scary face.

Looking up Tails could see that the doll had stop moving. What just happened right now weren't Sonic,Shadow,and Knuckles dead? "Are you guys suppose to be dead?" Tails ask as he stood up from the floor.

"No it was a prank that we wanted to do so we could scare yah. That was makes scary movie nights scary." Sonic said.

"Put you were…..and shadow was….then knuckles…..how did you manage to move it?" Tails ask somehow getting over his shook.

"That'll have been my trick." Said silver appearing out of nowhere.

"Didn't you like it Tails? We sure did have a wonderful scary night huh? Maybe we should do this more frequently what do you guys think?" Sonic ask while everybody in the kitchen nodded.

Yep he did hate Scary movies more than he did before.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone who guesses the name of the doll gets free cookies!=D<strong>

**Like it? Hate it? Both? Let me know by review.**

**Happy late Halloween!**


End file.
